1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cloud server, a broadcast output apparatus, a broadcast output system, and corresponding control methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cloud server, a broadcast output apparatus, and a broadcast output system for outputting a broadcast recorded by a schedule recording, and corresponding control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a rapid increase in the use of portable media content output apparatuses, such as, for example, smart phones and Portable Media Players (PMPs), which can be carried and can output media contents.
A user of a portable media content output apparatus can store media contents in the media content output apparatus and can view the stored media contents while the user is moving by executing the media contents at a desired time.
However, since each media content output apparatus has a set available file format, a user of the media content output apparatus should encode media contents according to the file format of the media content output apparatus and then store the encoded media contents in the media content output apparatus, before using the media contents.
Therefore, when a user wants to view particular broadcast data, the user should first acquire the broadcast data, encode the broadcast data in a particular format, and copy the encoded broadcast data into the media content output apparatus.
When a user views typical broadcast data through a broadcast receiving apparatus, such as television, there is usually no special billing attributed to the viewing. However, when a user wants to acquire special broadcast data, a user may be billed for the acquisition of the special broadcast data. Thus, the user is typically required to pay additional fees in order to view the broadcast data at a media content output apparatus.